ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Passport to Infinity
is the 17th episode of the series, Ultraman. This episode aired on November 6th, 1966. Synopsis A pair of unusual meteors discovered by an American explorer fuse together after being exposed to a special beam Plot One day, the Science Patrol is informed that an Explorer by the name of "Mr. Yesterday" has mysteriously disappeared after discovered an unusual blue Meteorite on one of his expeditions. Looking to get more answers, Ide and Arashi go to visit his Secretary at the time of his disappearance: Yoko Fuji, where she informs them of the same situation without knowledge of what has happened. While explaining though, an unusual earthquake briefly occurs outside and both Mr. Yesterday and the blue Meteorite are found outside. While tending to My. Yesterday though, the Meteorite takes off into the sky, when Mr. Yesterday states that his friend and fellow colleague, Mr. Fukui is in danger, as he too possesses a Meteorite of the same nature as well. Heading to Mr. Fukui's residence, Arashi informs him of the situation, and for his protection, the Science Patrol will put both him and his Meteorite (which is red) under their protection. Meanwhile, the blue Meteorite is found farther away by another named named Dr. Kawaguchi, who takes it to his laboratory for analysis. While studying the Meteorite though, it suddenly cracks open and traps Dr. Kawaguchi in an unknown dimension! While placing the red Meteorite in storage, the Science Patrol is also informed of the occurrance, and they head to his laboratory to rescue the Doctor. When Hayata finds the Meteorite, but no trace of Dr. Kawaguchi, he deduces that he is trapped in the 4th dimension by the meteorite, and in order to free him, he hurls the rock outside, which frees Dr. Kawaguchi from the dimension. As the Science Patrol retrieves the meteorite, Hayata stays behind to gather some information from Dr. Kawaguchi on what occurred prior to him being stuck in the 4th Dimension. The Doctor reveals that he struck it with a specular ray which caused it to take a different shape which trapped him, but after learning from Hataya that they had the 2nd Meteorite in their possession, he fears that if they combine, they could potentially form a Monster! Unknown to Hayata though back at the Science Patrol's HQ, the Science Patrol has both red and blue meteorites placed in a container for storage, while they ponder what to do with them. Hoshino however (who was chatting with Mr. Yesterday on the Meteorites' properties and the dangers on if they were to merge) tries to free the Meteorites before it can happen. He is too late however as the Meteorites have already merged into one, and he is spotted by Fuji who misinterprets that he was responsible for it, and she scolds him by throwing him out of the HQ's building. While doing so though, both of them notice that the Meteroites have now grown into the Monster as stated by Dr. Kawaguchi, and Hayata, Fuji, and Hoshino are left to figure out a way to get rid of the Monster, as the rest of the Science Patrol and the Explorers are trapped inside the building, and with it, the 4th Dimension, preventing them from finding a true way out to stop the Monster. Outside of the Science Patrol's HQ, the Monster (named "Bullton") is confronted by the Defense Force, who was informed of the Monster's appearance by Fuji, and they take the offense by attacking Bullton with Tanks and Jets firing on the Monster. Bullton however uses its 4-dimensional abilities to outwit and confuse its opposition, buring Tanks underground, downing jets, and even hurling tanks into the sky for them to explode. Realizing that nothing will stop the Monster, and with the Science Patrol still in danger, Hayata goes off and transforms into Ultraman to confront Bullton. Like the Defense Force though, Bullton's 4-dimensional abilities allows it to outwit and confuse Ultraman, preventing him from getting close to the Monster to fight. Ultraman however would not give up and after managing to free himself from underground (after being trapped their by Bullton) Ultraman uses his High Spin attack to damage the Monster's antennae tendrils (the source of the Monster's 4-dimensional abilities) and with it weak enough to be hit now, Ultraman fires on Bullton with his Specium Ray, twice, reducing it into a tiny meteorite like before, to which Ultraman finally finishes off by crushing it in his hand. With Bullton gone, the Science Patrol is freed from the 4th dimension, and for assisting the Science Patrol for helping them, Hoshino is finally made an honorary member of the team. Cast * Kōji Ishizaka as the Narrator * Susumu Kurobe as Shin Hayata * Akiji Kobayashi as Captain Toshio Muramatsu * Sandayū Dokumamushi as Daisuke Arashi * Masanari Nihei as Mitsuhiro Ide * Hiroko Sakurai as Akiko Fuji * Akihide Tsuzawa as Isamu Hoshino Special Guests * Hans Holiness as Mr. Yesterday * Masumi Nasu as Yoko Fuji * Hideaki Nagai as a Mr. Ichiro Fukui * Sumi Funahashi as Dr. Kawaguchi Suit Actors * Bin "Satoshi" Furuya as Ultraman * Teruo Aragaki as Bullton (partially) Notes *Despite being the 17th episode of the series, this was the 16th episode to be made during production. *This episode marks one of the few moments in the series that Gaijin (foreigners in Japan) actors are present in the Ultraman franchise (before Sean's regular appearances in Ultraman Max,) with Hans Holiness as Mr. Yesterday. *Bullton's name is never mentioned at all in the episode. Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Hulu *Watch on Shout Factory TV References Category:Ultraman Episodes Category:Episodes